


Ladies Man

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Loki (Marvel), First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sub Tony Stark, Tony only thinks hes heterosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony Stark was a ladies man.  He loved women --everything about them.He couldn’t explain what was different about Loki.





	Ladies Man

**Author's Note:**

> My writing mojo seems to be coming back! Yay! I wrote this at 4:30am and damn, I love it when I get turned on while I write. Enjoy the smut, and thanks to MistahJaysPuddin for the beta!

Tony Stark was a ladies man. He loved women -- their soft breasts, the curves of their hips, the sweet taste of their sexes. He’d never been attracted to men, although when he was drunk he’d let a few suck his dick, because who was he to turn down a blowjob? But he’d never fantasized about them, never wanted to kiss them or touch them.

He couldn’t explain what was different about Loki.

The first time he’d thought of fucking the god of mischief, he’d been in the shower, treating himself to a well-earned orgasm after a long night of inventing. He’d been getting off to the thought of the new Maxim girl and what he wanted to do to her once he got her phone number, when green eyes flashed through his mind and he was suddenly picturing Loki’s long legs wrapped around his waist, his hands buried in the god’s long black hair.

He was surprised at how fast that made him come.

Afterwards he lay in bed and turned it over in his mind for a bit. He and Loki had gotten to be friends after the god came to Earth with Thor and the rest of the refugee Asgardians. Tony had helped them set up their new home, and his wariness of Loki had melted away in the face of Loki’s brilliant mind and caustic wit. He wasn’t the same guy who’d brought the Chitauri to New York, and over drinks one night Loki had explained _why_. Tony had gone back to New York with a head full of ideas for tech to stop Thanos, and he was still working on it -- sometimes with Loki’s help.

So yeah, okay, he maybe wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he was bi, yet. One exception didn’t make him suddenly want to screw guys in general. But Loki? He’d be on board with that. He knew Loki wasn’t straight, had seen the way the god checked out men and women both when they were on the streets of New York, in search of food after an inventing spree.

As he fell asleep, he thought maybe it wouldn’t hurt to expand his horizons a little.

Over time, though, it got ridiculous. Tony could never work up the nerve to ask Loki to bed, even though he was jacking off to thoughts of his friend every night. He knew he was being ridiculous, because what guy would say no to casual sex, especially with Tony Stark?

It caught him by surprise the day _Loki_ was the one to make a move. They were in the lab as usual, and Loki said something brilliant that made Tony want to fuck him, when Loki pressed him against the workbench and kissed him.

‘Kissed’ was hardly the word for it. Such a boring word, when Loki was _claiming_ Tony’s mouth, _ruining_ him for anyone else. When Loki drew back, leaving Tony panting for air, he said, “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Stark. I would have you.”

Tony was speechless, so he just reeled Loki back in for another kiss. It was just as good as the first, too, hot and wet and Loki was grabbing his ass, and shit, what if Loki wanted to fuck him?

Loki stopped kissing him and frowned. “What is it?”

“I’ve, uh, never been with a guy before.”

The god’s eyes went wide, and then he smiled wickedly. “I am the first to tempt you so?” At Tony’s sheepish nod, Loki chuckled. “I’ll be gentle with you.” He bit Tony’s earlobe, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make Tony’s dick pulse with need. “Not _too_ gentle, though.”

Tony had played with pain in the bedroom before -- teasing spankings, the occasional bit of bondage -- but something about Loki made Tony want to give over control. The way Loki was looking at him right now, like he wanted to tear Tony apart… Tony wanted that, suddenly. Wanted to give himself up to this gorgeous god and find out what would happen. “Take me,” he breathed, and Loki kissed him again. He felt a moment of dizziness, and then his back was hitting a very familiar mattress.

They were in Tony’s bedroom, and Loki was straddling his thighs, looking down at him like he would devour him. It was terrifying, and the hottest thing Tony had ever seen. Loki waved a hand, and suddenly Tony was naked. He felt exposed in a way he never had before as Loki ran his hands over his torso.

Loki leaned down, keeping his eyes on Tony’s as he licked a nipple experimentally. Tony couldn’t breathe, he wanted so much. Then Loki bit, and Tony couldn’t fight the whimper that escaped him. The sound seemed to ignite something in the god, because Loki’s hands were everywhere as he sucked and bit Tony’s chest. It hurt and felt so fucking good Tony was amazed his heart wasn’t pounding its way out of his chest.

The god licked and sucked his way up Tony’s torso to bite his neck, and oh fuck, Tony had always loved being bitten there, and Loki’s teeth were so fucking sharp… Tony’s hips bucked up against Loki involuntarily, and Loki’s dark laugh buzzed against Tony’s skin. “You are lovely, Stark. So responsive.”

Tony had just enough coherence to complain. “Tony. My name is Tony.”

“Tony,” Loki repeated, and bit him again. Tony arched up, his cock rubbing against Loki’s still-clothed crotch. He felt light-headed, almost sure he was going to come just from Loki’s teeth.

Then Loki was moving back down his body, licking and nipping as he went, until his breath was hot on Tony’s dick. “Would you like me to suck you, Tony?”

“I won’t last,” Tony warned, breathless.

“I don’t mind taking the edge off for you.” Loki licked a stripe up Tony’s cock. Tony moaned, loud in the quiet room, and then Loki was taking him between those thin lips and swallowing him whole. Their eyes were locked as Loki hummed and did something amazing with his tongue, and then Tony was coming almost violently down Loki’s throat.

Tony blinked, and Loki was stretched out next to him. Everything had gone dark for a moment… “Did I pass out?”

“You did.” Loki was smirking, smug as he palmed his own cock through his pants. “Are you ready to continue?”

It would be impolite to leave the god unsatisfied. Not after what he’d just done to Tony. Besides, Tony wanted to get his mouth on every inch of Loki’s skin. “What can I do for you?”

“Undress me.”

Tony was calm enough -- for now -- that he could take his time, and he unwrapped Loki like he was a gift. And goddamn, the man was ripped, a six-pack that would make a lesser mortal cry in shame and wiry but well-defined muscles. “You’re beautiful,” Tony found himself saying.

Loki’s smile was small but genuine. “Thank you.”

Tony tugged the god’s pants off, discovering Loki went commando. Tony’s dick wasn’t exactly tiny, but Loki’s was… huge. Intimidating. Tony swallowed, unsure as to how that would fit in any of his holes.

“Don’t look so scared, my dear,” Loki said with a repressed laugh in his voice. “Your body can take it. I won’t hurt you. Well, not with my cock, anyway.” Loki’s eyes twinkled as Tony stared at him. “You have me naked in your bed. What do you want to happen before I fuck you?”

“I…” Tony looked at the expanse of pale skin, taking in how very beautiful Loki was. “Can I touch you? Taste you?”

“Of course.” Loki laid back, making himself comfortable.

Tony ignored the god’s monster cock, instead moving up to kiss that delectable mouth. He could taste himself on Loki’s tongue, and it made his dick start coming back to life. He gently bit Loki’s neck, traced his collarbone with fingers and tongue, and stroked Loki’s arms as he sucked at a nipple. Loki breathed in sharply, and Tony did it again, splaying his fingers over those amazing abs as he bit and licked at the tiny pink nub. He switched to the other one once Loki was panting, and slid his hand lower.

When he encircled Loki’s cock with his hand -- and damn, his thumb and fingers didn’t touch around its circumference -- the god moaned. Tony sat up to look at what he was doing, watched as Loki’s cock jerked in his hand. He’d never seen a foreskin in person before. He rubbed his fingers against it, experimentally pulling it down and back up. Underneath it, Loki’s slit was weeping precome, and Tony got some on his thumb to taste. Not bad. Sweeter than Tony’s own.

He looked up at Loki’s face. Those green eyes were blown almost black, and Tony felt a surge of desire. He leaned down and licked the head of Loki’s dick, pleased when Loki cried out. He repositioned himself, nervous as he took the head in his mouth. He had to stretch wide for it, and could only take the first few inches, but he knew how women did it so he wrapped his hand around Loki’s length to make up for what his mouth couldn’t do. He jacked Loki slowly as he experimented with his tongue, figuring out quickly what the god did and didn’t like. It was sex, not abstract algebra, and it didn’t take long before Loki was on the verge.

“Tony, I’m going to--”

Tony sped up his hand, sucked harder, and was rewarded with a mouthful of come. He rolled it around on his tongue, really tasting it before he swallowed. Not bad at all.

Loki was watching him, eyes still dark with lust. The dick in Tony’s hand hadn’t even gone soft. The god tugged Tony down, rolled them over so Loki was on top, and then Loki was claiming Tony’s mouth again. Goddamn, that tongue was wicked. Tony was hard again, panting, _wanting_.

The god’s eyes were knowing as he pulled back slightly. “You need me.”

“Yes, please, _Loki_.”

“You beg so nicely.” Loki sat up, kneeling between Tony’s thighs, and pushed Tony’s knees further apart. “This may feel strange at first, but I promise, you will like it.” A slick finger teased Tony’s asshole. “Relax for me.”

Tony tried to relax as the finger slid into him. Oh, that was weird. Definitely weir-- oh, _fuck_, that’s what his prostate was for. “Ohmygod.”

Loki chuckled. “You like that.” Another finger joined the first. His body was torn, wanting to fight against the intrusion yet wanting Loki to stroke that sweet spot more. He whined as Loki kept it up, adding a third finger, and now Tony was starting to feel the stretch. The pads of his fingers brushed Tony’s prostate again, and Tony whimpered. _That_, he wanted more of _that_. He barely noticed the fourth finger as he got close to coming just from the stimulation alone.

Then the fingers were gone, and Tony felt so very empty. He whined again, beyond words, so very needy. But Loki started to push that monster cock into him, and “yes, fuck, Loki, _please!_”

Loki was all the way in, and he leaned down to kiss Tony. “Told you.” He pulled Tony’s legs up and went even deeper, and Tony’s breath caught as Loki started to fuck him. Every stroke dragged across his prostate, he was so full and felt so _complete_, and how had he gone his whole life without doing this?

He was mindlessly lost in pleasure, letting Loki push him inexorably towards the peak, unable to move except to grip Loki’s shoulders with sweaty hands and moan his desire. So good, so perfect, so perfect. He thought he was saying it but he wasn’t sure, nothing was sure but the cock filling him over and over.

When he came it was almost disappointing, because he’d wanted the fucking to last forever, but the crest of pleasure was too bright and beautiful for the regret to last. Loki pulsed inside him, coming with a groan of Tony’s name, and Tony loved that he’d made Loki come.

They disentangled reluctantly, Loki rolling onto his side and breathing hard. They were drenched in sweat and come, inside and out in Tony’s case, and he’d never felt more satisfied. A laugh bubbled up inside Tony, and he let it out. “I think you might have turned me gay, Lokes.”

Loki snorted indelicately. “Does that mean you want to do this again?”

“Anytime you want. Which I hope is a lot.”

“Good.” Loki smiled. He looked really _happy_, which Tony had never seen before. He idly ran a finger down Tony’s chest, over where the reactor used to be. “I would keep you, Tony. Make you mine.”

Tony thought about that. Great sex, and that brilliant mind, all in one package? Fuck yeah. “Deal.”

And that was how Tony Stark, ladies man, got his first and only boyfriend. On the days he missed women, Loki was there for him too. But that’s another story...


End file.
